Forever and for always
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: A short one-shot for DarkAngel048's birthday.. A band comes back to Japan to show the Singer's love just how much she loves him.. Plzz Read and review...


_**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi-Taisho and Keigo Atobe**_

**Song: Forever and for always by Shania Twain**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot for this oneshot-drabble... **_

**Warning: OOCness, Set in PoT universe, Yaoi (a bit), No descriptions...**

_**For: DarkAngel048 (as a birthday gift)**_

**Enjoy...**

A beautiful girl of 14 with blue-hued raven-black hair and soft sapphire blue eyes stepped out of the dressing room and gave a soft sigh. The Light blue halter neck shirt clung to her figure, high-lighting it beautifully while bringing out the color of her eyes. The knee-length cream colored boots and the 1-inch below mid-thigh length black skirt, revealed how long her legs were. Her hair was left down and all she had for make-up was a soft pink cherry flavoured lip-gloss.

"It'll be fine, Kags.." came the soft voice of her best feind, Sango Taijiya. She was wearing the same as Kagome but just the shirt was black and off-shoulder. Her brown hair was held in a high ponytail and she had pink eyeshadow and a soft pink lipstick as her make-up. Sango played the guitar while Kagome was the singer of their band.

The others behind her added their agreements as Kagome turned to smile at the rest of her band. Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with his hair in a short rat's tail at the base of his skull. Inuyasha, Kagome's brother, had his hair left down and was wearng the same as Miroku, just the colors were switched while they both were wearing black shoes. Both of them played the drums.

Kagome sighed softly when she felt arms wrapping around her as she was pulled into Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo's arms. Kikyo was wearing a black tube dress which had a white flower made of cloth on the left side of her waist held together by a white belt which was part of the dress. With that she was wearing black ankle boots and had her hair in a lose ponytail. She looked like Kagome, but with slightly more cool features. She had no make-up on except a strawberry flavoured lip-gloss. She played the keyboard and/or piano

"You do not need to worry, imouto. I'm sure he still loves you." Came Kagome's eldest brother, Sesshoumaru's voice. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black shoes. His silver hair was tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His amber orbs shone with confidence and a bit of warmth for his sister. He was also their Manager.

They all had been in this band for the best part of the last five years and had to move during elementary school since they had got a proposal to perform and grrom their skills in America. That was when Kagome had to leave her crush and best friend.

During the years, they all used to come back to Japan for the holidays and about two years ago, they became a couple. However, since the last eight months, she hadn't been able to talk to him much. That was why she was so unsure about if he still loved her or not. She was going to dedicate their l;ast song to him, to show him how much she still loved him.

"Two minutes till the concert starts" came the voice of the stage manager. They nodded and walked onto the stage to take up their places. Sesshoumaru, though, stayed at the sde, behind the curtains. They made sure the instruments were placed properly and tuned well before nodding at the manager.

The Manager gave the signal and the curtains opened revealing the hall full of thousands upon thousands of people, waiting for their favourite band to perform. Kagome's eyes sought out the one she loved more than anything and she couldn't help but smile when her sapphire blue orbs connected wwith his soft purple ones, which widened in surprise before softening as a soft smile came onto his features.

'I love you' she mouthed to him before smiling and waving at the Audience... "Hello.." They all said, waving... After a few more words, the concert started. Song after song was sung and played before the last song of the night was about to be sung.

"This final song is for a special someone amongst you, who i love more than anything.." Kagome said into the mike, her eyes connected with the eyes of the one who she cared about the most, she smiled and walked over towards the stairs of the platform, waiting for her cue. As soon as she heard her cue, she reached her hand out to her love and started singing,

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
_

She took his hand in her own before taking the step that was separating them. He stood up and she smiled, looking into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As she continued singing, they swayed softly to the beat of the song.

_And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..._

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

She placed her haed against his chest, right above where his heart was, as she continued singing. He closed his eyes and gently placed his chin on the crown of her head, listening intently to the words

_Mmmm, baby  
In your heart-I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart_

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

(I wanna wake up every morning)

She pulled her face away from his chest as he opened his eyes to look into her own soft sapphire orbs

_In your eyes-(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)_

And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always_

I'm keeping you forever and for always

_I'm in your arms  
_

She smiled at him and closed her eyes before gently kissing his lips, to which he closed his eyes as well. Pulling away a few minutes later, Kagome smiled, "I love you, Keigo." She said to the Atobe heir, who smiled and replied in kind.

Smiling, she pulled him onto the stage by the hand before saying, "Thank you for coming, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the show. We hope to see you soon."

They all bowed in unison before waving as the curtains closed. When they did, all of them started chatting with each other, deciding to hold a party at Kagome's home for the success of the show. Kagome turned to Atobe as everone else stepped off of the stage to keep their instruments before heading out of the hall and to the limo.

Atobe smiled at her before pulling her into his arms for a hug. "Welcome back, Kagome-chan. Ore-sama... _**I**_ can''t tell you how happy i am to see you back, my love."

Kagome smiled, "I missed you so much" she whispered to him, gently hugging him back.

"We missed you too, Kagome" came seven more voices from behind them. They turned only to see the rest of the Hyoutei lot standing there, smiling and looking at her. She smiled back before kissing the Atobe heir's cheek gently and heading over to the others, to hug each and every one of them. As they all started talking about the fun they'll have now that she's back, Kagome smiled feeling arms wrap around her waist.

She leaned back against him before turning to look at Sesshoumaru who had appeared behind the others, "Come, imouto, let's go home. We're keeping a party for the success of your show." he said, then looking at everyone else, he said, "You are all invited."

They smiled and followed Sesshoumaru to the limo, the couple walking behind them, holding hands and enjoying the others' company after so long of not seeing the other. They couldn't wait to spend more time with each other, and this time, they'll make all the time in the world for the other, they vowed to themselves

_**This was a short oneshot for DarkAngel048 since its her birthday today... HAPPY BIRTHDAY...**_

_**hope you liked it.. please read and review...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
